HFilme2016 2
center The Accountant Kinostart: 20.10.2016 Regie: Gavon O'Connor Sprecher: Ben Affleck, Anna Kendrick, J.K. Simmons Mit autistischen Genies kennt Ben Affleck sich aus. Sein Hollywood-Durchbruch gelang ihm mit dem Drehbuch-Oscar für „Good Will Hunting“, den er zusammen mit Matt Damon entgegennahm. Und während damals noch Damon in die Rolle des Mathematik-Ausnahmetalents schlüpfen durfte, ist jetzt Affleck dran. In The Accountant spielt er, wie der Titel schon sagt, einen Buchhalter, der unter anderem illegale Machenschaften der Mafia vertuscht. Seit The Shallows, der sich im Sommer auf meine Liste verirrt hat (Sorry, Leute ...) bin ich etwas zurückhaltender geworden, Filme anzupreisen, deren Drehbücher schon auf der berühmten Blacklist standen. Aber es soll zumindest kurz erwähnt werden, dass das auch hier der Fall war. „The Accountant“ sieht allerdings tatsächlich nicht nur auf dem Papier gut aus, sondern bereitet auch auf der Leinwand ordentlich Spaß. Große Gefühle à la „Good Will Hunting“ sucht man hier vergebens und wer glaubt, dass man etwas zum Thema Autismus lernen kann, ist ebenfalls fehl am Platz. Der psychische Zustand wird zum Gimmick und Vehikel für Humor und Action. Betroffene mag das nerven und sehr aktive Kino-Zuschauer mittlerweile etwas langweilen, aber trashig-knalle Stringenz der Bilder und Erzählung hat definitiv auch einiges für sich. Doctor Strange Kinostart: 27.10.2016 Regie: Scott Derrickson Darsteller: Benedict Cumberbatch, Rachel McAdams, Tilda Swinton Schon wieder ein neuer Superheld. Im zweiten Titel der dritten Phase des MCU schlüpft Benedict Cumberbatch in die Rolle des mächtigen Magiers Doctor Strange. Bevor dieser allerdings von der sogenannten „Ältesten“, in den Comics in Form eines männlichen Chinesen, hier gespielt von der schottischen Tilda Swinton, ausgebildet wird, arbeitet er als gefeierter Neurochirurg. Der arrogante Arzt muss allerdings nach einem Unfall feststellen, dass ausgerechnet er eigentlich gar nichts über die Welt weiß, und sich außer in Magie vor allem in Demut üben. Inmitten der ewigen Marvel-Fortsetzungen sind Origin Storys eigentlich eine willkommene Verschnaufpause. Das was Superhelden erst zu diesen gemacht hat, bringt uns die Charaktere auf einer irdischen Ebene näher. Allerdings fangen auch hier die bekannten Muster an zu langweilen. Meistens handelt es sich um quirlige Außenseiter à la Spider-Man und Captain America, oder brillante Wissenschaftler mit Götter-Komplex wie Tony Stark oder Bruce Banner. Hier also wieder ein arroganter Arzt, der durch eine herzensgute Frau (gähn) den Bezug zur Menschheit bewahrt. Das Rezept allein wird also nicht überzeugen. Wie immer kommt es auf die Umsetzung an. Zwei essentielle Elemente hat der Film dabei schon mal auf seiner Seite: Tilda Swinton und Benedict Cumberbatch. Die Wahl des Regisseurs ist mit Scott Derrickson mindestens interessant, weil dieser sich bisher vor allem mit Horror-Filmen einen Namen gemacht hat. Hoffen wir, dass er dem Film etwas von seinem Hang zu dunklem Grusel eingehaucht hat, anstatt ein weiteres cleanes Effekte-Spektakel abzuliefern. The Girl on the Train Kinostart: 27.10.2016 Regie: Tate Taylor Darsteller: Emily Blunt, Rebecca Ferguson Der Thriller-Roman „The Girl on the Train“ von der britischen Schriftstellerin Paula Hawkins wurde nach seiner Veröffentlichung letztes Jahr zu einem überraschenden Bestseller und machte die bis dahin weitgehend unbekannte Autorin über Nacht berühmt. In der düsteren Geschichte wird die arbeitslose Alkoholikerin Rachel, die nicht verkraften kann, dass ihr Mann sie für eine andere Frau verlassen hat, plötzlich Zeugin eines mysteriösen Verbrechens. Bald wird klar, dass sich in dem idyllischen Vorort, wo ihr Ex-Mann mittlerweile mit seiner neuen Familie lebt, schockierende Abgründe auftun. Rachel wird immer tiefer in eine Welt aus Betrug, Sex und Gewalt hineingezogen und kämpft dabei immer auch mit ihrer eigenen Wahrnehmung. Neugier geweckt? In vielen Aspekten erinnert The Girl on the Train an David Finchers Gone Girl. Beide Filme bestechen durch eine dichte Psychothriller-Atmosphäre und Protagonistinnen, die bedrohlich, verletzlich und vor allem unberechenbar sind. Nach Sicario ist dies die bisher beste Rolle für Emily Blunt, der es tatsächlich gelingt, ihre Hollywood-Aura komplett abzulegen und zu einer verzweifelten Verliererin zu werden. Ob das bis zum Ende so bleibt, soll an dieser Stelle lieber nicht verraten werden ... Kubo - Der tapfere Samurai Kinostart: 27.10.2016 Regie: Travis Knight Sprecher: Charlize Theron, Ralph Fiennes, Rooney Mara Das Stop-Motion-Studio Laika hat mittlerweile eine beachtliche Filmografie vorzuweisen: Die BoxTrolls, „ParaNorman“, „Coraline“, Corpse Bride – ohne Ausnahme besonders liebevolle und kluge Animationsfilme jenseits der Disney-Pixar-Ästhetik. Jetzt kommt mit Kubo - Der tapfere Samurai ein weiterer Titel dazu, der seine Vorgänger vielleicht noch übertrumpfen und dem Studio endlich auch mal den verdienten Animations-Oscar einbringen könnte. Die Geschichte spielt in einem fantasievollen Japan, wo der Junge Kubo, der auf einem Auge blind ist, mit seiner Mutter in einer Höhle lebt. Er verdient Geld, indem er mit seiner Shamisen, einem japanischen Lauteninstrument, Origami-Figuren zum Leben erweckt und mit ihnen kurze Geschichten inszeniert. Das einfache, aber friedliche Leben von Kubo wird jäh gestört, als blutrünstige Familienmitglieder ihm an den Kragen wollen. Der Junge muss sich auf die Suche nach einer geheimnisvollen Rüstung machen, um ihnen eines Tages entgegentreten zu können. Ich könnte an dieser Stelle einen Roman zu der überwältigenden Visualität von „Kubo“ schreiben, die sich in ihrer sanften Eleganz bis tief ins Herz vorarbeitet, doch dafür ist leider kein Platz. Deshalb sei euch einfach ans Herz gelegt, egal ob Animationsfans, oder nicht: Schaut euch diesen wunderbaren Film an. Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind Kinostart: 17.11.2016 Regie: David Yates Sprecher: Eddie Redmayne, Katherine Waterston, Colin Farrell Für Harry-Potter-Fans war 2016 ein gutes Jahr. Mit Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind erschien ein Theaterstück, das zeigt, wie sich das Leben von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Co. sich nach Hogwarts und Lord Voldemort einige Jahre später entwickelt hat. Jetzt startet außerdem noch der Auftakt-Film zu einer neuen Reihe im Kino, für den J.K. Rowling auch wieder selbst das Drehbuch geschrieben hat. Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind erzählt die Geschichte des Zauberers Newt Scamander, der in den 1920er Jahren auf der Suche nach magischen Wesen ist. Dabei verschlägt es ihn unter anderem nach New York, wo die Zauber-Community penibel den Kontakt zur Muggel-Welt vermeidet. Als ein paar Wesen aus Scamanders Tasche entfliehen, wird das allerdings problematisch. Das Ergebnis von Scamanders Arbeit ist bekanntlich später Schullektüre von Harry, aber auch so werden wir uns sicher auf einige Anspielungen und Hintergründe zur Handlung der Zauberlehrling-Romane freuen können. J.K. Rowling hat in Interviews geäußert, dass sie mit der Trilogie endgültig mit der Zauber-Welt abschließen will, doch es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie es sich doch noch mal anders überlegt. Bisher sind ganze fünf Teile der Reihe angedacht – das sollte für die nächsten 6-10 Jahre erstmal reichen.